Qing Shin Huang Fei drabbles
by mcr77
Summary: En la época de los 10 reinos y los 5 dinastías, Jewerly Bonney la princesa que se convirtió en una de las mujeres más deseadas, guerras fueron peleadas en su nombre, 3 reyes ambicionaron su corazón, pero solo uno fue su verdadero amor... AcexBonney
1. Prólogo

**Qing Shin Huang Fei**

**傾世皇妃  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hola mis lectores, la siguiente serie de drabbles está basada en una novela llamada "Quin Shin Huang Fei" de Murong Yan Er un escritor chino… y de la novela que Ruby Lin protagonizó…<p>

Es decir esto es una adaptación de esa novela de tv, pero más apegada a la original XD aunque realmente no la he leído, solo he leído unos cuantos spoilers, así que más o menos mantiene esa esencia, con los personajes de Eiichiro Oda…

La pareja protagónica es AcexBonney, puede haber algunas otras así que prepárense para muchas sorpresas…

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

En la época de los 10 reinos y los 5 dinastías, Jewerly Bonney la princesa que se convirtió en una de las mujeres más deseadas, guerras fueron peleadas en su nombre, 3 reyes ambicionaron su corazón, pero solo uno fue su verdadero amor, un mundo lleno de intrigas, asesinatos, traiciones, triangulos amorosos y muchas cosas… un completo UA, AcexBonney, LuffyxNami, entre otras parejas… Una adaptación de la novela con el mismo nombre...

¿Qué es más importante, el amor, el poder o la paz?

Dime que es lo q elegirías:

Seguir el amor hasta la muerte…

vivir en el poder rodeado de odio… ó

tal vez vivir la paz en la completa soledad?

Cada decisión es un camino q tal vez a primera vista parezca cubierto por pétalos de flores, pero debajo de ellas se encuentran las espinas mas afiladas...

Cada traición, intriga y asesinato tiene una razón de ser... o al menos eso parece...

* * *

><p>Nos leemos en seguida del primer capitulo ^^<p>

See You ^^!


	2. Capitulo I

Qing Shin Huang Fei

傾世皇妃

* * *

><p>Estos drabbles están basados en una novela llamada "Quin Shin Huang Fei" de Murong Yan Er un escritor chino… y de la novela que Ruby Lin protagonizó…<p>

Es decir esto es una adaptación de esa novela de tv, pero más apegada a la original XD aunque realmente no la he leído, solo he leído unos cuantos spoilers, así que más o menos mantiene esa esencia, con los personajes de Eiichiro Oda…

La pareja protagónica es AcexBonney, puede haber algunas otras así que prepárense para muchas sorpresas…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

Los ojos violeta contemplaban las flores de loto que se encontraban en el lago, sus pasos eran sigilosos sobre el piso de madera, a toda costa trataba de evitar hacer algún ruido que delatara su presencia en ese lugar, sin embargo el sonido del trotar de los caballos la puso en alerta, sus perseguidores se encontraban cerca, muy cerca…

Camino con cautela, y miró entre una de las telas que cubría el pasillo, había guardias alrededor, éstos detuvieron a sus seguidores, por unos segundos pudo respirar tranquila…

-parece que he ganado un poco de tiempo -se dijo a si misma sin embargo cuando había decidido seguir su marcha…

Sintió en su cuello un frío y filoso metal… un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la persona que le amenazaba

-quien eres? -susurró una voz masculina

-yo solo quiero escapar -contestó la ojivioleta mirando fijamente al muchacho que tenía a su lado

Su piel era de un color bronceado, su cabello negro y revuelto rodeaban su atractivo rostro, sus ojos negros la miraban acusadores pero las pecas que se encontraban debajo de ellos restaban agresividad a esa mirada

-escapar? Puedes acaso? -interrogó el muchacho contemplándola fijamente

Su piel era nívea, sus ojos violetas brillaban ante la expectativa, y contrastaban de sobremanera con su largo y rosado cabello… repentinamente su mirada bajo a sus labios rojizos…

-aun si no puedo, tengo que pensar una manera -respondió ella

-no puedes escapar, pero aun asi pensaras alguna manera? -interrogó él incrédulo

x0x0x0x0x0x

Mientras tanto en las afueras…

-alto ahí! -exclamaron unos guardias a los soldados que venían montados a caballo

-quiénes son? -interrogó uno de los oficiales a caballo

-señor, nosotros somos mensajeros del reino de Loguetown -explicó un hombre de lentes y cabello blanco

-señor, la princesa se encuentra ahí dentro -dijo un soldado al capitán que se encontraba montando a caballo

El capitán sonrió de lado y desenvainó su espada…

-apresúrense y entréguenla -exigió

-está equivocado, nosotros solo somos mensajeros y debemos velar por la seguridad de nuestro príncipe -contestó el hombre de cabello blanco

-no importa búsquenla -ordenó el capitán

-ni lo intenten! -exclamó una voz femenina

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, y pronto descubrieron que se trataba de la chica pelirrosa que tenía como rehén al moreno pecoso…

-príncipe! -exclamó el hombre de cabello blanco

-quietos! -exclamó el moreno

-su alteza! -chillaron varias de las doncellas que estaban alrededor

-quien eres tú? -interrogó el peliblanco

-ella es a quien buscamos! -exclamó el capitán -atrápenla! -ordenó

Sin embargo los soldados de Loguetown no se movieron ni un centímetro

-ni si quiera lo intente, o es que acaso usted capitán se hará responsable de lo que le suceda al príncipe heredero de Loguetown? -

-príncipe? -el capitán miró desconcertado al peliblanco y luego le dirigió una mirada dura a la pelirrosa-ya escuchó princesa? No solo ha roto las leyes de nuestro reino sino que ha secuestrado al príncipe de Loguetown, que es lo que pretende?-

La pelirrosa vaciló por unos instantes y respondió

-rápido un caballo, o si no morirá -exigió la pelirrosa acercando la navaja al cuello del moreno

Justo frente a sus ojos el capitán observó como la pelirrosa y su rehén se escapaban a caballo…

* * *

><p>XD si bueno adrenalina desde el primer encuentro o no?<p>

En fin, espero que les guste, ya saben dejen comentarios, que yo gustosa los respondo…

See You ^^ MCR77


	3. Capitulo II

**QSHF**

La siguiente serie de drabbles está basada en una novela llamada "Quin Shin Huang Fei" de Murong Yan Er un escritor chino… y de la novela que Ruby Lin protagonizó…

Es decir esto es una adaptación de esa novela de tv, pero más apegada a la original XD aunque realmente no la he leído, solo he leído unos cuantos spoilers, así que más o menos mantiene esa esencia, con los personajes de Eiichiro Oda…

La pareja protagónica es AcexBonney, puede haber algunas otras así que prepárense para muchas sorpresas…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

La pelirrosa se encontraba justo en el medio de la plaza pública, usando un simple traje blanco, iba escoltada por un par de soldados quienes la arrodillaron ante el primer ministro, alrededor de la plaza se congregó de inmediato todo el pueblo,

-princesa -dijo el primer ministro -El castigo por ayudar a un ladrón a escapar es castigado con la muerte por decapitación -le informó el primer ministro

Akainu sintió el peligro de la multitud ahí congregada y de las consecuencias que tendría si el castigaba de esa forma a la joven pelirrosa, no solo de parte del pueblo sino tbm lo q sucedería en el palacio si lo hacía

-al ser ud un miembro de la casa real no puedo proceder con ese castigo, sin embargo, no le dejaremos impune su acción princesa -anunció el oficial -así que su castigo consistirá en 100 azotes -dictó Akainu

De entre la multitud salió un muchacho muy bn ataviado interrumpiendo la sentencia, el primer ministro lo reconoció de inmediato se trataba del príncipe Ace

-yo tomaré su castigo el castigo en su lugar -se ofreció el moreno ante la dura mirada del ministro Akainu

-lo lamento príncipe- contestó arrastrando sus palabras -pero la princesa Bonney tiene que cumplir con su penitencia -dijo mordaz e hizo una seña para q lo detuvieran algunos soldados

debido a q el moreno se empeñaba en tomar el lugar de la pelirrosa

La ojivioleta x su parte miraba tranquila al príncipe, realmente le halagaba ver como él se interesaba tanto en ella, pero lo mejor era q no interviniera en el acto, ya lo había metido en muchos problemas...

**FLASHBACK**

La chica corrió desde la orilla hasta el muelle donde grito con todas sus fuerzas..

-Libertad!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y después soltó una carcajada

La pelirrosa se arrodillo en el muelle para luego beber un poco de la cristalinas aguas del lago

Mientras tanto el moreno observaba el paisaje a su alrededor, y también miraba con curiosidad a la pelirrosa que jugueteaba con el agua y sonreía

La ojivioleta sintió la mirada del príncipe y de inmediato se puso de pie y le dedico una sonrisa...

-Muchas gracias x ayudarme a escapar-dijo sonriendo

El moreno se encontraba impasible

-ah cierto, mi nombre es Jewerly Bonney, es un honor conocerlo príncipe de Loguetown- se presento la pelirrosa

-realmente tu eres la princesa Bonney?- interrogo el moreno incrédulo

-ah sí- sonrió un poco avergonzada la ojivioleta -yo soy la princesa aunque no lo parezca -explico y miro su vestido q se encontraba algo maltratado

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Justo cuando el látigo estaba a punto de tocar el delicado cuerpo de la pelirrosa, el verdugo fue golpeado muy fuerte por un hombre de cabellos rubios

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan jajaj XD pero que cambiazo no?<p>

En fin, espero que les guste, ya saben dejen comentarios, que yo gustosa los respondo…


	4. Capitulo III

**QSHF**

La siguiente serie de drabbles está basada en una novela llamada "Quin Shin Huang Fei" de Murong Yan Er un escritor chino… y de la novela que Ruby Lin protagonizó…

Es decir esto es una adaptación de esa novela de tv, pero más apegada a la original XD aunque realmente no la he leído, solo he leído unos cuantos spoilers, así que más o menos mantiene esa esencia, con los personajes de Eiichiro Oda…

La pareja protagónica es AcexBonney, puede haber algunas otras así que prepárense para muchas sorpresas…

* * *

><p>Glosario (Xq es absolutamente necesario XD)<p>

Huang Sha/Bixia = Emperador

Huang Hou = Emperatriz

Taizi =Principe Heredero

Gongzhu =Princesa (hija de emperador)

Fu huang =Padre imperial (no estoy segura si se escribe asi, pero es lo que supongo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

-huang sha! -exclamó la multitud y de inmediato se arrodilló ante un hombre alto de gran bigote blanco -Deseamos que su majestad viva decenas de miles de años -exclamaron los súbditos

-gurararara -rio el hombre de bigote blanco

-Huang Sha -saludó el primer ministro al emperador

-hija mía en que problema te has metido ahora -dijo el emperador

-fu huang! -exclamó la ojivioleta avergonzada

-rápido liberen a la princesa -ordenó el emperador

-Bixia, la princesa ha dejado escapar a un criminal, y la pena x ese crimen es la muerte, sin embargo ya se ha decidido que solo sean 100 azotes -explicó Akainu

-son demasiados para una delicada doncella como ella -dijo el hombre de bigote blanco

-su alteza tiene que entender que debemos castigarla, no importa que ella pertenezca a la familia real, si la dejamos impune el pueblo pensará que no hay justicia en el reino -objetó Akainu

El emperador quedó en silencio unos instantes, de igual forma todos en la plaza esperaban la resolución de su regente, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el joven de cabellos rubios…

-Fu huang -dijo el joven arrodillándose -permítame ser yo quien tome el lugar de mi hermana -

-Taizi Marco -intervino el primer ministro -usted no puede tomar su lugar -

-se equivoca primer ministro, acaso cree que mi delicada hermana habría logrado rescatar a un criminal y salir de la ciudad sin ayuda? Fui yo quien le ayudo, yo soy el verdadero culpable no ella -confesó el rubio

-gurararara -rió el emperador Barbablanca -lo ha escuchado primer ministro, libere a la princesa -ordenó

A regañadientes el ministro dio la orden para soltar a la pelirrosa, quien de inmediato corrió a los brazos de su padre y le dedicó una mirada preocupada a su hermano mayor

-si mi Huang hou viera esto -pensó el emperador al contemplar como Marco se recostaba boca abajo para esperar el castigo

Por un momento Ace pudo relajarse, sin embargo al ver el rostro preocupado de la pelirrosa sintió un poco de lástima por el príncipe Marco…

El sonido del látigo resonaba por toda la plaza y la multitud esperaba con ansia que su príncipe resistiera el castigo, ahora más que antes apreciaban al Taizi

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

A la mañana siguiente, Bonney caminaba por el palacio con pasos lentos, no era como normalmente se conducía por esos pasillos, en su mirada se podía leer un poco de tristeza y culpa…

Se encontraba apesumbrada, aún no podía perdonarse el hecho de q su hermano mayor se encontrara en estos momentos recostado en cama, al haber tomado su castigo

Repentinamente la pelirrosa se encontró con Ace, no esperaba verlo, al menos tan pronto…

Ace se encontraba ligeramente abatido, la pelirrosa pudo notarlo en su semblante…

-Taizi –le llamó la atención la princesa

-Gongzhu –saludó el príncipe

-Se ve un poco desanimado –dijo la pelirrosa

-solo se trata de mi misión diplomática, se ha tornado un poco más difícil de lo q esperaba –sonrió el moreno

-ya veo -

-puedo percibir q no soy el único q se siente de esa forma –soltó el ojinegro captando la mirada violeta de la princesa

-en eso tiene razón taizi –respondió la gongzhu

Durante unos segundos ambos príncipes se quedaron en silencio…

-princesa, xq no vamos a dar un paseo por el reino –

Ace pudo percibir en sus ojos un brillo de ilusión y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-eso sería perfecto –sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente –pero yo tengo prohibido dejar el palacio –

-Técnicamente no puede dejar el palacio sola, además saldremos en un reconocimiento diplomático, yo seré quien esté a cargo y quien tome la responsabilidad –dijo el moreno

Ambos príncipes decidieron disfrazarse y salir del palacio, durante el recorrido la princesa le mostró algunas curiosidades que se vendían en el mercado…

* * *

><p>Auch, pobrecito de Marco... Y esto solo es el comienzo de los problemas XD<p>

En fin, espero que les guste, ya saben dejen comentarios, que yo gustosa los respondo…


	5. Capitulo IV

**QSHF**

La siguiente serie de drabbles está basada en una novela llamada "Quin Shin Huang Fei" de Murong Yan Er un escritor chino… y de la novela que Ruby Lin protagonizó…

Es decir esto es una adaptación de esa novela de tv, pero más apegada a la original XD aunque realmente no la he leído, solo he leído unos cuantos spoilers, así que más o menos mantiene esa esencia, con los personajes de Eiichiro Oda…

La pareja protagónica es AcexBonney, puede haber algunas otras así que prepárense para muchas sorpresas…

* * *

><p>Glosario (Xq es absolutamente necesario XD)<p>

Huang Sha/Bixia = Emperador

Huang Hou = Emperatriz

Taizi =Principe Heredero

Gongzhu =Princesa (hija de emperador)

Fu huang =Padre imperial (no estoy segura si se escribe asi, pero es lo que supongo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

-estos cometas son realmente resistentes -dijo la pelirrosa tomando uno de los cometas multicolores que se exhibían

-eso quiero comprobarlo -contestó el moreno y pagó x un par de papalotes

En ese mismo momento los príncipes se dedicaron a corretear por los pasillos del mercado volando las cometas…

Lo que ninguno de ellos había notado era que eran seguidos de cerca por los guardias del Taizi…

-Vaya vaya -dijo el primer ministro mirándolos

-Rayleigh-sama, deberíamos seguir al Taizi? -interrogó uno de los soldados al ministro

-no, dejémoslos a solas -sonrió el embajador

_Flash Back_

En la sala del trono...

-Me presento ante usted emperador, soy el príncipe heredero de Loguetown Ace-se presentó el moreno haciendo una reverencia

-gurarara levántate taizi- concedió el emperador Barbablanca-dime príncipe q es lo q lee trae por aquí?-

-humildemente venimos a formar una alianza con su reino-intervino Rayleigh el ministro de cabello blanco

-Qué tipo de alianza?-interrogó

-Venimos a pedir la mano de la princesa Bonney en matrimonio -se adelantó Ace

-gurarara, mi respetado príncipe xq razón debería yo entregarle a mi única y preciosa hija?-respondió rapidamente el emperador

Ace se quedó repentinamente en silencio...

-Gurararara parece taizi que se ha quedado sin palabras. Debe ud saber q no puedo concederle la mano de mi hija salvo que ella me exprese el deseo de casarse con usted -sentenció Barbablanca

_Fin del Flash Back_

-espero que nuestro príncipe no se rinda fácilmente -sonrió el peliblanco antes de seguir con su camino

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Justo cuando se disponían a comer Ace notó que la princesa era una glotona, quien al estar de incógnita se olvidaba un poco de la etiqueta y los modales del palacio… Sin embargo su pacifica comida se vio interrumpida por unos ladrones que trataban de intimidar al príncipe Ace, quien en un par de minutos ya se había encargado de la mayoría de ellos, y había destrozado algunos de los puestos del mercado en el proceso, razón por la cual la guardia imperial iba a detener a los responsables del altercado…

-la guardia imperial!-exclamó nerviosa la pelirrosa -si descubren que escape del palacio nuevamente me van a matar -lloriqueó

De inmediato el moreno tomó la mano de la princesa y se dieron a la fuga en dirección al bosque…

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Esa misma tarde…

Los príncipes se reunieron era un secreto a voces q la cena de esa noche, serviría para anunciar el compromiso de su pequeña hermana en matrimonio, no era un secreto para ellos q con sus 17 años y siendo la única princesa del reino, muchos príncipes de los reinos vecinos la pretendían, sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo, no se habían preocupado x el hecho de q su hermana menor tuviera q casarse, o q alguien la pretendiese, pues eran 12 príncipes, no había forma en q alguien se atreviera a acercársele, sin embargo, ahora estaba ese Ace

No era cualquier hombre, era un príncipe, y sobre todo era un príncipe heredero, del reino de Loguetown,

-No me agrada la idea de que nuestra hermana se case –expresó Haruta

-no es algo q nosotros podamos decidir, es algo q solo nuestro padre puede-dijo Vista

-Deben de saber que Ace ya solicitó formalmente la mano de nuestra hermana –dijo Marco con semblante serio

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación…

-Y cuál fue la respuesta de nuestro padre? –interrogó Izo

-dijo q nuestra hermana es la única que puede decidir si desea casarse o no-respondió Marco

-Pero todo indica que el Taizi no le es indiferente –soltó Vista

-Hermanos, debemos de entender que si ella decide casarse con el Taizi, se convertirá en Huang Hou de Loguetown –explicó Marco

-Sí, pero que sucederá si el príncipe Ace, no la quiere y la deja de lado por cualquiera de las mujeres del harem? –dijo con preocupación Haruta

-No lo hará, no mientras nosotros cuidemos de ella –aseguró Vista y sostuvo con fuerza su espada

* * *

><p>XD ese Ace no perdía el tiempo, ni tampoco se espera a tantos cuñados (?)…<p>

En fin, espero que les guste, ya saben dejen comentarios, que yo gustosa los respondo…

Estos 2 capitulos fueron de regalo de navidad, perdonen la tardanza, y es q m fue un poco conflictivo escribir estos 2, xq son basicos en la historia, espero q los demas los pueda escribir mas rapido...


	6. Capitulo V

**QSHF**

La siguiente serie de drabbles está basada en una novela llamada "Quin Shin Huang Fei" de Murong Yan Er un escritor chino… y de la novela que Ruby Lin protagonizó…

Es decir esto es una adaptación de esa novela de tv, pero más apegada a la original XD aunque realmente no la he leído, solo he leído unos cuantos spoilers, así que más o menos mantiene esa esencia, con los personajes de Eiichiro Oda…

La pareja protagónica es AcexBonney, puede haber algunas otras así que prepárense para muchas sorpresas…

* * *

><p>Glosario (Xq es absolutamente necesario XD)<p>

Huang Sha/Bixia = Emperador

Huang Hou = Emperatriz

Taizi =Principe Heredero

Gongzhu =Princesa (hija de emperador)

Fu huang =Padre imperial (no estoy segura si se escribe asi, pero es lo que supongo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

-Sí, pero que sucederá si el príncipe Ace, no la quiere y la deja de lado por cualquiera de las mujeres del harem? –dijo con preocupación Haruta

-No lo hará, no mientras nosotros cuidemos de ella –aseguró Vista y sostuvo con fuerza su espada

-no creo que sea necesario hermano -lo calmó Izo -creo que en este caso deberíamos de preguntarle a nuestra hermana, ella será quien tenga la última palabra -

-exacto, por eso Izo, tu eres el elegido para hablar con ella -dijo Marco, al tiempo que Vista y Haruta asentían

-qué? -exclamó con sorpresa antes de que los demás príncipes lo sacaran de la habitación y lo enviaran a conversar con Bonney

-malditos cobardes -maldijo Izo mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio

El atardecer caía sobre los muros de palacio, Izo observaba como los arbustos bailaban a causa de la leve brisa, repentinamente un grupo de matorrales empezó a moverse violentamente, haciendo que se pusiera en guardia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se una persona de cabellera rosada aparecía frente a él…

-Bonney? -interrogó Izo

-Izo? -contestó nerviosa

-que es lo que haces vestida así? -preguntó inquisidor el príncipe

Por unos instantes Bonney se quedó sin habla…

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Mientras tanto en algún punto del palacio…

-Primer ministro Akainu -saludó un hombre con un parche en el ojo

-Terrateniente Squardo -dijo el ministro -o debería llamarle príncipe? -

-ahorrémonos las formalidades -sonrió el príncipe

-todo está listo para esta noche? -

-así es, todo está listo -respondió Squardo -al finalizar el banquete -sonrió

-perfecto -respondió el ministro antes de sonreír de forma macabra y seguir con su camino

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

En la residencia de la princesa…

-por buda, Bonney, si te hubiera encontrado alguien más tienes idea de lo que hubiera sucedido? -interrogó Izo impaciente

-pero no fue así hermano, así que no hay de qué preocuparse -sonrió la pelirrosa soltando su cabello -además en esta ocasión no fue mi idea salir del palacio -admitió la ojivioleta

-ah no? -el príncipe la miro incrédulo

-no, fue idea de Ace -sonrió Bonney

Izo miró sorprendido a su hermana

-digo del Taizi -rectificó de inmediato la pelirrosa, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un ligero rubor

-Ace -pronunció con ligera molestia -y que es lo que estuvieron haciendo? -

-al principio fuimos a curiosear en el mercado, jugamos con un par de cometas y comimos unos platos de won-ton, todo era muy tranquilo hasta que unos sujetos trataron de robarnos -recordó la princesa haciendo que el rostro de su hermano mayor palideciera -pero Ace barrió el piso con esos pobres diablos -

-Gongzhu! -exclamó escandalizado Izo por su forma de hablar

-lo siento -se disculpó la pelirrosa y continuó con su relato -a causa del escándalo que Ace causó la guardia imperial iba a atraparnos, pero nosotros escapamos al bosque, antes de que pudieran encontrarnos -narraba la ojivioleta

Izo observaba curioso a su hermana menor, la conocía prácticamente desde que había nacido, así mismo la había visto crecer, y en todos esos años nunca la había visto así, era cierto que su carácter era naturalmente entusiasta y alegre, ahora mismo había algo más, tal vez se trataba de la palabra más temida por él y sus hermanos mayores…

* * *

><p>Jajaj, que mala onda de parte de Marco y los demás, mandando a Izo ajajaja; O_o que planeará Akainu?...<p>

En fin, espero que les guste, ya saben dejen comentarios, que yo gustosa los respondo…


	7. Capitulo VI

**QSHF**

La siguiente serie de drabbles está basada en una novela llamada "Quin Shin Huang Fei" de Murong Yan Er un escritor chino… y de la novela que Ruby Lin protagonizó…

Es decir esto es una adaptación de esa novela de tv, pero más apegada a la original XD aunque realmente no la he leído, solo he leído unos cuantos spoilers, así que más o menos mantiene esa esencia, con los personajes de Eiichiro Oda…

La pareja protagónica es AcexBonney, puede haber algunas otras así que prepárense para muchas sorpresas…

* * *

><p>Glosario (Xq es absolutamente necesario XD)<p>

Huang Sha/Bixia = Emperador

Huang Hou = Emperatriz

Taizi =Príncipe Heredero

A'ge =Príncipe

Gongzhu = Princesa (hija de emperador)

Fu huang = Padre imperial (no estoy segura si se escribe así, pero es lo que supongo)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

-gongzhu, a'ge -interrumpió una de las doncellas -princesa tiene que prepararse para el banquete de esta noche -

-es verdad! -exclamo la princesa -hermano, con tu permiso voy a prepararme, quiero enorgullecer a nuestro padre -aseguró la pelirrosa y salió con la doncella…

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

El banquete era presidido por el emperador Barbablanca, en honor de la visita del Taizi Ace de Loguetown, ahí mismo se encontraban varios de los príncipes del reino del Nuevo Mundo, entre ellos estaba el Taizi Marco, Haruta, Tatch, Vista, Doma, Jozu e Izo, éste último se encargaba de amenizar la cena tocando música; Ace notó de inmediato la ausencia de la única princesa, quien debía de ocupar el lugar a mano derecha de su padre, donde normalmente se encontraba la emperatriz, pero al no haber ninguna otra consorte con vida en el reino, ella se convertía en la máxima autoridad del palacio…

-parece que la gongzhu está muy cansada –pensó Ace, recordando q la mayor parte del día la habían pasado fuera del palacio

**Flash Back**

_Ambos príncipes se encontraban en medio del bosque, recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido semejante distancia en tan poco tiempo… durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que hace dijo repentinamente:_

_-muchos creen que convertirse en emperador es lo mejor que te puede suceder, sin embargo, es una de las tareas más difíciles –aseguró el príncipe Ace –desde que naces estas bajo las miradas de todos, esperando el momento en que te equivoques –_

_-vaya, nunca pensé q ser taizi fuera tan difícil –dijo la pelirrosa –ser princesa no es tampoco cosa fácil, especialmente si no existe otra consorte o emperatriz, mantener el palacio es un poco complicado –agregó la ojivioleta_

_-es verdad, nacer en la familia imperial es difícil –aseveró el ojinegro _

_-sabes mi único sueño es tener una familia, así como mi padre, un hogar agradable, sin disputas lleno de paz y amor –confesó Bonney_

_-es un lindo sueño –sonrió el moreno –mi sueño es viajar y conocer todo el mundo, casarme con una buena mujer y formar con ella una familia –sonrió Ace_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Uno de los embajadores del príncipe Ace, fue el encargado de hacer notar la ausencia de la princesa, ganándose las miradas inquisidoras de los príncipes del Nuevo Mundo,

-Mi estimado huang shang, es que acaso vuestra hija no nos hará el honor de acudir a este banquete? O es q acaso nuestro taizi no es digno de semejante honor –

-silencio ministro –dijo el príncipe Ace

-pero mi príncipe, se podría considerar como una ofensa su ausencia, que es lo que una princesa podría estar haciendo para no acudir a un banquete diplomático? –

Ace dedicó una mirada dura al funcionario, antes de dijera algo mas, pues en el fondo quería mantener en secreto su salida por la tarde con la princesa, después de todo no se vería con buenos ojos por ninguno de los príncipes y mucho menos del emperador.

-se equivoca mi estimado embajador –intervino el príncipe Izo–mi hermana si asistirá al banquete –aseguró el príncipe

* * *

><p>Aww, con los sueños de esos dos jeeje, XD ministro chismoso, Ace q queria quedarse calladito...<p>

En fin, espero que les guste, ya saben dejen comentarios, que yo gustosa los respondo…


End file.
